


Trouble to Forget

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Altered States, Community: femslash100, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Altered States"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble to Forget

"Evening Sheriff," Belle greeted drunkenly as Emma reached the bar.

"Belle," Emma nodded and then looked at the bartender "Sam Adams."

"And two shots of Jack," Belle added. Off Emma's look she said, "you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Who says I'm getting drunk?" Emma asked, settling into the barstool beside Belle.

"You're here on Tuesday night, and you look like you've still got troubles to forget."

Emma thought about her disastrous kiss with Mary-Margaret, then she thought about the last time she got drunk with Belle.

When drinks came and were paid for Emma clinked her shot glass with Belle and knocked it back.

 

 

 

 

Through the muggy alcohol haze that slowed her thoughts and made her body feel far away Belle was still thinking about Ruby. Her betrayal was a black sucking void in her soul that the vast quantities of drink she had gulped hadn't taken away. It had just dulled the hurt of it.

She remembered agreeing to go home with Emma, she can't remember how they got to her place though.

They helped each other undress, doing most of it sitting on the bed and between messy kisses.

Both naked Belle pushed Emma onto her back. She kissed down, and sucked on Emma's (paler than Ruby's) nipple. Emma's moan was different too. Down. Seeking through the boozy fog what she knew would make Emma really moan for her. Emma had hair was Ruby was bare. Taste and scent, Belle couldn't help comparing them.

 


End file.
